Suction nozzles that mount electronic components onto circuit boards by performing vacuum retention of the electronic components, are provided in mounting heads of component mounting machines. In such component mounting machines, foreign matter such as dust and solder is suctioned into suction nozzles when an electronic component is vacuumed by the suction nozzles. Therefore, if the suction nozzles are continuously used for long periods of time, foreign matter such as dust and solder becomes attached to inner portion pathway of the suction nozzles. As a result of this, since a suctioning force of the suction nozzles is gradually reduced, periodic cleaning of the suction nozzles is necessary.
As a cleaning device of suction nozzles, the device disclosed in PTL 1 is known. The device disclosed in PTL 1 cleans using an ultrasonic wave washing process by detaching suction nozzles from the mounting head.